1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) memory card system whereby particular functionality is provided by combining a specific IC memory card with a specific terminal device, and relates to an IC memory card used by said IC memory card system. Examples of such IC memory cards and corresponding system (terminal) devices include printers and font cards, game machines and game cards, and car navigation systems and map data cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC memory cards are readily available today, and are used to store both proprietary and user data. IC memory cards can be used, for example, as compact external storage for user data generated with a personal computers, or as a medium for storing proprietary (copyrighted) font data for printers or even program code (software applications). IC memory card systems that provide or perform a particular function when a specific IC memory card is used in combination with a certain system device (terminal) are also available. A printer and a font card, a game machine and a game card, and a car navigation system with an IC memory card storing map data are examples of such IC memory card systems designed to perform a particular function with a particular IC memory card.
IC memory cards used with such IC memory card systems comprise primarily ROM chips for data storage. The unit cost of manufacturing the IC memory card itself is thus low while the cost of developing the data or software stored to the IC memory card is typically high. As a result, the ultimate end-user cost of such IC memory cards is generally high when compared with the cost of a blank IC memory card.
This makes it possible for a third-party to duplicate or forge high-cost IC memory cards for profitable sale at a price lower than the cost of the original card by simply copying data or software from an original IC memory card to a blank IC memory card. The original IC memory card developer is thus prevented from realizing the profits that would otherwise be derived from authorized sales, and is thus subject to potentially significant economic loss. To prevent such losses, it is necessary to prevent unauthorized duplication, copying, and forgery by third parties of original content stored to IC memory cards.
There has therefore been a need for an IC memory card and an IC memory card system whereby unauthorized reproduction of IC memory card content can be prevented.
There has been a further need for an IC memory card and an IC memory card system whereby use of unauthorized or illegally copied or forged IC memory cards can be prevented.
Attempting to address this problem of unauthorized duplication of IC memory card content, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-179950 teaches an IC card and service provider device, such as a reader/writer device, whereby the IC card and service provider device apply a specific encryption function to a supplied random number, compare the calculated results, and confirm mutual authenticity when the results match.
It should also be noted that Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-191787 teaches a public key generating system and public key generating method whereby a public key is generated using terminal-specific public information and public information from a terminal information issuing center.